<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sen by emocabaretpoppunkbeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523264">sen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocabaretpoppunkbeer/pseuds/emocabaretpoppunkbeer'>emocabaretpoppunkbeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emocabaretpoppunkbeer/pseuds/emocabaretpoppunkbeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шуичи желает мести и прощения, Кокичи－(не) лживого счастья //сборник драбблов//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Взмах катаны полон точности и грации. Пригнуться от когтей демона и вздохнуть полной грудью, Сайхара меняет свой план секунда за секундой, надеясь на то, что выживет</p><p> Он не может позволить себе умереть. Не имеет просто напросто права</p><p> Дыхание Воды. Десятый стиль: Дракон перемен</p><p> Оружием, Шуичи отрубает противнику голову, что отлетает к дереву</p><p> Парень падает на землю, тяжело дыша. Он победил. Он выжил. Пытаясь встать на ноги, опираясь на катану, Сайхара немного разочаровывается из-за того, сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить ради победы над таким слабым демоном</p><p> Она бы сделала бы это быстрее</p><p> Парень плюет на землю, неприятно морщась. Он поправляет дырявую и грязную форму, прячет оружие и уходит из леса</p><p> Выполнять грязную работу по убийству каких-то низкоранковых демонов звучит мерзко, но не ему жаловаться. В конце-концов, откажись он от этого, к нему бы не стали относиться лучше. Скорее всего, он бы прибавил работы столпам, да и, находясь в поместье бабочки, Шуичи лишь бы тратил запасы впустую</p><p>Быть столь бесполезным не хочется</p><p> 🎴🗡🎴</p><p> － Ты молодец, раз все же выжил －  Химико бинтует несколько новых порезов, попутно слушая крики из соседних комнат－Ньех, знаешь, тот демон терроризировал население деревни довольно долго, да и убил охотников он не мало. Ты спас многих людей, так что, перестань загоняться </p><p>－Эм? Я и не говорил, что чувствую себя плохо из-за этого, Химико-Сан</p><p>－Да-да, знаю я тебя, мистер "Я никогда не занимаюсь самобичеванием, кстати себя я ненавижу вольше всех на свете"</p><p> Сайхара хихикает. Все же, какой бы пассивной в повседневной жизни не была Юмено, она анализирует людей куда лучше него</p><p>－Можешь идти－говорит девушка, завязывая последний бинт на ноге мечника</p><p>－Спасибо большое, Химико-Сан</p><p>－Ньех, иди давай－Шуичи обувает гэтэ, замечая, что его собеседница успевает провалиться в сон</p><p> Сайхара слышал, что когда-то Юмено так же была мечницей. Причем, довольно опасной. Ее отставка в столь юном возрасте удивила многих, особенно людей, желающих стать ее учениками</p><p> Шуичи не удивился бы. Жизнь охотников за демонскими головами полна людских уходов</p><p> Он выходит их помещения, тихо закрывая дверь. Новые синяки и порезы уже не болят так, как болели до того, как он пришел сюда</p><p> Апрельский воздух, пахнущий дождем, проникает в каждую частичку его тела. Прохладный ветер треплет синее волосы, развивающиеся по всему лицу</p><p> Сайхара, если быть честными, устал. Его желание оставить организацию, да уйти подальше, с каждым днем становится все сильнее. Опасность смерти давит на барабанные перепонки, заставляет чуть ли не в голос кричать. Сайхара боится неизбежного</p><p>🍡🍙🍡</p><p> Городские фестивали это весело. Можно поесть вкусной еды, посмотреть на феерверки и обзавестись новыми знакомствами. Если, конечно, Вы не Сайхара Шуичи, которому сказали потрулировать. С оружием, которое нельзя приносить в общество, в странной форме, не известной людям, и конечно, с уставшим лицом, будто в кашу утреннюю насрали</p><p> Проходящие мимо незнакомцы уделяют Шуичи слишком много времени</p><p> Сайхара хорошим мечником не является, да и решать конфликты с людьми он не умеет, так что, если в толпе окажется демон, то Шуичи понятия не имеет, как с ним расправиться</p><p> "Конечно, это всего лишь бессмысленная паника"－думает он. Сколько раз он потрулировал подобные мероприятия, а нападений никогда не было. Не может же быть, чтобы именно сегодня удача обошла его стороной?</p><p> Может</p><p> Людские крики появляются позади, пугая толпу, заставляя мимо проходящих людей расступиться</p><p> Шуичи срывается с места и бежит. Бежит не домой, подальше от смерти, бежит в самую ее гущу</p><p> Он толкает близь стоящих людей, и смотрит на происходящее. Стоящий пред ним демон выглядит человечно, но стоит ему оскалить клыки и вытянуть когтистые лапы, как в то же мгновение Сайхара вытаскивает клинок из ножен</p><p>Дыхание пламени. Второй стиль: Возвышающееся пылающее небо</p><p> Атака, занимающая буквально секунды, шокировала бы людей, благодаря чему Шуичи мог бы скрыться</p><p> Но вместо быстрого прохождения клинка сквозь шею противника, Сайхара слышит металлическтй лязг и неприятную отдачу по руке</p><p> Кто-то встает позади него</p><p>－Черт, я надеялся убить лишь его, а чуть в итоге не прибил тебя, дуралей!－кричит человек. Детский голос и бессмысленные крики, если честно не пугают</p><p> Пугает лишь уже мертвый демон и зазубрина на клинке</p><p>－Эй, ты слушаешь меня вообще?!－незнакомец хватает Сайхару за рукав формы, разворачивая к себе</p><p> Стоящий пред ним парень, выглядит впрямь чудесно и невинно для человека, что за долю, секунды обезглавил демона</p><p>－Я... очень сожалею－произносит Шуичи－Я хотел расправиться с противником как можно быстрее. Я совсем не знал о вашем присутствии здесь</p><p>－Ни～ши～ши, что же, я не буду злиться на тебя, если ты совершишь харакири－незнакомец смеется－А сейчас, давай сваливать, пока толпа не растерзала нас～</p><p>🍡🍙🍡</p><p> Они добегают до какой-то деревушки спустя минут двадцать непрерывного бега</p><p> Один из местных жителей предоставил им комнату для проживания и пожелал хороших снов</p><p>－Так, как тебя зовут?－спрашивает Сайхара, облачившись в халат</p><p>－Джунко Эношима</p><p>－Это не смешно－кратко говорит Шуичи－Представляться именем создательницы демонов мерзко. Особенно после того, как много людей погибло от их рук</p><p>－Ни～ши～ши, Сайхара～Чан, Сайхара～Чан, ты слишком серьезно относишься к простому юмору－хихикает собеседник－Меня зовут Кокичи. Кокичи Ома. Можешь звать меня по имени, я не буду против</p><p>－Оу, несколько внезапно, но ладно－парень ложится на застеленный шикибатон. Тело неприятно ноет и это ожидаемо. После двух то встреч с демонами－Хороших снов, Ома-Кун</p><p>－И тебе, Сайхара～Чан</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>рефы кичи и сайхары - https://vk.com/public_a_cht0?w=wall-182265289_387</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>